keybearer destiny
by unkown120
Summary: sequel to running away. Sora's daughter, destiny, is now 13 and lives in traverse town. now with a whole bunch of new fighters, she gets the keyblade and kills the heartless. OC for almost all characters.
1. Chapter 1

Sequel to running away, Destiny has grown to age 13. now because I have so much fun and have too many ideas that cannot get into a one shot that is way to long for it's own good, I am going to make a chapter one. I know I was going to wait till at least 25 reviews, but I have got people saying just write the sequel cause 25 reviews is too much to ask for. So for those peeps, I will not wait and will write! I will have very little KH characters in this, mainly my characters, but that is because Sora and Kairi are dead, and I am putting me and many friends in this. I will have many Red vs. Blue stuff in this, and red vs. blue is a very unpopular but one of the best movies made. Well, flash player's turned into a movie, yeah, it's that good. Anyway, on with the fic!

Disclaimer: I own little, I own this fan fiction and the characters are my real life friends that we all call siblings because we are like brother and sister. I only own the character Caleb, cause that's me, who is not in this chapter.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Riku!" shouted a girl with long dirty blond hair. Her greenish-blue eyes stood out on the red wall behind her slim 5'3" tall figure. She had on a bright pink shirt saying 2 (flames to mean hot) 4 u. Her short like miniskirt short dark green jeans were held up by a dark pink belt. Her new tennis shoes shone as bright as the sun and she had hoop earrings in each ear with an extra stud in her right. Where the neck met the shoulder was a tattoo with the Chinese symbol for "sexy" there.

"Yeah?" Riku shouted back.

"Do you wanna fight?" The girl called again casually. She and Riku fought just like Sora and Riku.

"Once again, why right now?" Riku called back

"I told you Brian is coming over and I want to look good by beating my dad." The girl shouted once again.

"Come in here and talk Destiny!" Riku shouted. Grumbling under her breath, Destiny walked into the kitchen to find the white haired person we know. He had on a shirt that said work bad video games good on it. He had on camouflage shorts and pure white puma shoes. He was adding a type of topping to a pizza, Swedish fish. Destiny's eyes lit up.

"Yes!" She shouted at the sight of the pizza. Riku looked up at destiny and sighed.

"How many pieces will be gone?" Riku asked

"It all!" Destiny said excitedly. Riku sighed again.

"How do you stay so thin?" Riku asked. He crossed his arms and raised her eyebrow at her.

"Who knows!" Destiny exclaimed. Riku sighed once again, then set the plate on the table. Destiny jogged to the cupboard and pulled out a plate. She then sat down and took 3 pizzas and bit into one. Riku then grabbed a plate, set that on the table. He pulled out a pizza and set it on the counter, reached into the food pantry, and pulled out a bag of skittles. Destiny gulped her bite.

"How come you get skittles?" She asked and took another bite.

"Because you get swedish fish, and that's better." Riku replied and ripped open the bag, spreading skittles all over the pizza. Riku sat down and started eating his pizza.

"So when Is Brian getting here?" Riku asked and took another bite.

"Around 5:00" Destiny said simply.

"It's 4:30!" Riku shouted.

"Really?" Destiny said and looked at the clock. "Crap!" and ate a lot faster. By the time she finished Riku was eating his last piece and Destiny ran to her room to comb her hair and such. She finished with 5 minutes to spare.

"You go fast when low on time, huh," Riku said and went into his room.

"Wait weren't we going to fight?" Destiny shouted. Riku came out right away carrying the swords.

"Yes we were." He said smiling. Destiny smirked.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Come on daddy-o!" Destiny shouted and laughed.

"Bring it on sister!" Riku shouted back and charged with sword in attack position. He attacked and Destiny whipped her sword to hit it out of the way and punched him. Riku jumped back to recover. He raised his sword but before he could charge, someone started clapping. Riku and Destiny wheeled around to see a kid with shaggy black hair curled at the ears and collar. He had jade eyes and looked about 5'5". He had on baggy black jeans with chains al around it. His blood red shirt saying "feels good to be a punk rock loser went with his black and red swirl over shirt that had barb wire pictures around it, just like his barb wire necklace. He had one piercing in his right ear.

"Bryan!" Destiny shouted. She ran up and hugged him.

"Hey destiny" He said quietly and hugged back. They broke and kiss quickly.

"Sup Riku" Brian said.

"Hey Brian" Riku said back.

"Where do you want to go tonight?" Bryan said to destiny.

"How about a movie?" She said.

"Lets go." Bryan said. "See ya Riku!"

"Bye, and try not to make out so much this time." Riku said.

"No promising!" Bryan said. Destiny giggled. Riku shook his head in defeat.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Destiny and Bryan were walking side by side in the alley, with destiny's head tucked under Bryan's chin and Bryan's arm around her.

"Bryan?" Destiny said softly, near a mutter.

"Yeah?" Bryan said.

"Do you think the heartless could attack us? Or more likely, would?" She asked.

"Not really Destiny, the heartless can't find the keyhole, they have giving up here in traverse town and come here less. It is now a small chance to get caught, that's why people can go out now," Bryan said.

"They couldn't before?" Destiny questioned tilting her head to look at him.

"Yeah, It happened two years after I was born, so the same as you, since we are both 13. Anyway, now they come out very little." Bryan answered. Destiny pulled away to look at him better.

Destiny said "but they still come out sometimes?"

"No need to worry, it'll be okay," Bryan said. Destiny shrugged. All of a sudden a shadow appeared out of the ground.

"Bryan, is that a heartless?" Destiny said and grabbed Bryan. "I don't have a weapon!"

"It's okay, I have mine" Bryan said and pulled out a 2 gloves with 2" daggers on each knuckle. He put it on and it had enhancements making half foot daggers by his elbows.

"Destiny, stay back, you have no way to fight." Bryan said and stepped in front of her to protect her. Destiny walked slowly backward. She watched as Bryan just stood there waiting for the heartless to make it's first move. She walked backwards a bit more and bumped into something.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Come on you stupid thing, attack!" Bryan half whispered half said. As if in obedience, the heartless leaped, its claws arched out wide. Bryan had his arms at his side, just looking at the on coming shadow. When it was 10 feet away, he stuck out his elbow, causing the shadow to run through exploding into black gas.

"Did ya see that Destiny?" He said and smirked. His smirk faded when there was no reply. His face became confused, but then heard a scream. He whipped around to see a hand reaching out of a sea of shadows, Destiny's hand! "Destiny!" and he ran forward. He started punching wildly, destroying many of the shadows. After he destroyed near half, he was pushed to the side by a shadow and fell down on his butt. He looked at the mass of black and got up. _I'll save you Destiny!_ He thought but before he could go forward a blur whizzed in front of him and hit the mass, making many turn into black smoke. It disappeared and whizzed past again, killing many more, and doing that many times, killing most of the heartless. Bryan turned to see what it was and saw a blonde haired kid with a giant key in his hand. His head was looking down with his long hair covering his face. He looked up and raised his key, placing it on his shoulder. He ran forward and hacked at the shadows. Bryan came to senses and ran in too. Bryan did mainly big mad swings and uppercuts, while the boy smartly slashed the heartless. They finished and saw Destiny laying there, bloody and motionless.

"Destiny!" Bryan shouted and bent down to Destiny. He put two fingers on her throat to check her pulse. When he felt none, he felt a tear go down his cheek. "Destiny" He whispered and hugged her limb body.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Where am I" Destiny said, she was in a blue ceiling with slopes down to make walls, with clouds at random spots. She looked down to see she was standing on clouds.

"Am I- am I in heaven?"

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Bum bum bum… nah, I am just bored and way too late, but hope you like it and plz review.

p.s. I update slow but people saying plz update faster I will try to go faster.


	2. chapter 2

Me: Okay, now that I got most of the info out of the way, I will start the fic

Rachael (destiny): shut up!

Me: crap, what I do this time?

Rachael: You killed me you idiot!

Me: oh, right.

Bryan: You killed my girlfriend you cckbite

Me: right, well lets start the story. Dil, do the disclaimer.

Dylan: fine. No one here owns KH, Or anything associated with it. Also, most peeps are his friends so not anyone he made up, besides Bryan.

Me: cool, now lets go.

Rachael: cckbite

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

"Am-am I in heaven?" Destiny asked. There was a faint, small echo as she spook.

"Yes" A voice said. Destiny turned around to see a young blond haired man wearing white robes. He had white feathered wings sprouting from his back. His smile seemed to warm Destiny up. "You are dead, but you shouldn't be."

"So, the heartless killed me but shouldn't have at that time?" Destiny asked.

"Yeah, that's basically it." The man said. Tears started welling up in destiny's eyes.

"I can't be dead." She said softly, her lip quivering a bit. "there's so much I never did and I'm too young!" She started shouting.

"Destiny, don't worry, I'll help you, I know it is scary and hard to accept, especially at this age, but you can stop worrying, you're safe here." The man said.

"Safe?" destiny shouted. "I'm dead! I want to go back!"

"There's only one way to get back, and it happens very little." The man said.

Destiny asked "What way is that?"

"Only the Key bearer can bring you back" the man said.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

(In traverse town)

Bryan couldn't believe it. His girlfriend, the one that actually understood him, had died. He released his grip a little to see her. He stared down at her beautiful face in despair. Tears were going down his face like rain and he shuddered like an earthquake. The strange man with the key stepped forward slowly, raising his hand to say something,but dropped his hand in a different thought.

"I'll bring her back." The man said. Bryan looked at him, his face reflecting the sun. The man smiled brightly.

"do you really think you could do that?" Bryan gasped. The man nodded. He went up to Destiny and looked.

"HEAL!" He shouted and a green glow surrounded Destiny, causing the blood wounds to disappear.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

(heaven)

A green light surrounded destiny.

"What the?" Destiny gasped open mouthed. The man smiled.

"So, it is this way, you will go back. I never would have thought I would witness this. This is rare and you are lucky. You have some real purpose in the world, what it is I do not know, but one thing is certain, if you die, it would be bad and could decide the fate of the whole universe. Good luck Destiny" he whispered. Destiny opened her mouth for one last goodbye, but then she disappeared entirely leaving the man to his smiling.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Bryan looked down at destiny. The glow had dulled away. Bryan stared in hope, and then slowly, like magic, Destiny's eyes opened.

"Destiny!" Bryan shouted, and ran straight towards her. He picked her up and put an arm over his shoulder. Destiny, realizing what had happened, smiled. She stared at the man.

"He saved you destiny." Bryan said.

"Thank you sir" Destiny said. She suddenly frowned. In two seconds her face became fear. "Look out!" The man turned around but it was too late, and he was hit by a rather large amount of heartless, all at the same time, instantly killing him.

"No!" Bryan shouted. He looked at destiny, then at the heartless. He laid destiny down and took out his gloves, slipped them on, and rushed towards the heartless. Destiny looked up.

"No Bryan, you'll die!" She shouted. Bryan just fought harder. He spun and elbowed a heartless making it disappear, but before he could turn around to defend, a hand had clawed him. "Bryan!"

"Destiny, run! Get out of here!" He shouted, hunching over in pain. Destiny just stayed there. Staring in horror, feeling and tear streak her face. There was suddenly a bright flash, blinding destiny and Bryan, and causing the heartless to retreat. Destiny felt a sudden strength, and stood up. In her hand was the giant key that the man had.

"What the heck?" Destiny said. Bryan looked over his shoulder and saw the giant key. He opened his mouth in surprise, then got knocked off balance by a shadow, and rammed backwards by a knight. As a fat belly got ready to slam on him, Destiny ran forward and hit the head harder then usual, destroying it in one shot. Brian looked up and saw her run in with key in hand, slashing wildly at the heartless, blowing most of them into a cloud of black. After about two minutes, all the heartless were gone. Destiny, breathing hard, walked backwards a bit and fainted.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Destiny opened her eyes to see white all around, laying down on something that wasn't cement.

"No! Not again!" She shouted and jerked up. A bunch of hands pushed her down again.

"No, I'm not going to, I need to see" She started to say and found out she never got the name of that man.

"Calm down destiny!" A voice rang out.

"Jesus, what's gotten into you?" Another one said. Destiny stopped and looked around. She saw Bryan, Riku, and a bunch of other people she didn't know. She noticed she was in a hospital. "You'll be all right" Brian said.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

It's been a couple weeks and Destiny was let out. She told Riku about the giant key, the fight, and told Bryan and Riku about the man. She couldn't find the key. Bryan said it had disappeared when she fainted, slipping from her hand. Destiny couldn't figure it out, why would it disappear right after she used it. It appeared in her hand, she used it and it disappeared. What would make it appear? She threw hers hands and towards the ground in outrage, causing a white flash and, in her hand, making the key appear.

"Riku!" She shouted. She just kept staring at the key.

"What?" Riku shouted.

"Come here!" Destiny shouted back.

"Why?" Riku asked

"Now!" Destiny shouted loudly. She heard Riku groan and stomp his way towards her room.

"Don't you ever" Riku started, and then saw the key. "Is this what you were talking about?" Destiny nodded. Riku stared in awe.

"I've seen this before. When your parents died, a man with this thing saved me." Riku said. Destiny opened her mouth to say something, but her cell phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello"

"Destiny, help! There's a huge armor at the 3rd district, get that key, plz, I'm begging you, help!" Bryan shouted into the phone.

"Bryan, I'll be right there!" She shouted back. "There's a huge armor thing at the 3rd district, please help Riku!" Riku nodded and ran away, coming back half a minute later with an m-16.

"Lets go!"

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Riku: Sweet! M-16!

Destiny: that's my weapon?

Caleb: Hey, its better then anyone else's!

Destiny: right

Morgan: whatever, when am I getting in

Caleb: Chapter 5

Morgan:BS

Caleb: yeah, I have paitience loss again so It is probably bad at the end an the auther notes suck. I thank magicalkey, Dead man 50, J K and Chibi2, birdie101, and Sora Kairi4eva. See ya'lls.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb: alright this idiot is back!

Dylan: Ya mean super idiot?

Caleb: yeah!

Dylan: anyway, We come in!

Caleb: Yeah!

Dylan: can you say anything other then yeah?

Caleb: Yeah!

Dylan: then say something other then yeah.

Caleb: Bacon!

Rachael: will any of us other's talk?

Caleb: NO!

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Destiny and Riku rush into the 3rd district to see a giant purple armor thing with no legs or arms attaching its hands to the body, so they are just floating there. It was standing over top a knocked out Brian.

"Bryan!" Destiny shouted, thinking he was dead.

"Destiny, he's only unconscious," Riku whispered, afraid to be heard by the armor. Too late. The armor turned. Destiny froze as Riku got down on his stomach to hide himself using the wall. The Giant armor saw destiny and went towards her. Then Destiny saw that Bryan's chest was moving. Knowing that, she tried to hide, but the armor grabbed her. It raised her up, but before it got to high Riku shot a small burst at the hand, causing it to drop destiny. This got the armor mad. It grabbed Riku and raised it him as high as possible. Riku couldn't shoot the hand without shooting himself, so knowing this may be death, he shot a whole round all across the body, legs, and other arm, nearly destroying them. The armor dropped him from the great height, causing Riku to break an arm and a leg, with the leg wound sticking out of the leg. It was just destiny left. The armor went towards her, arm outstretched. She ran down the stairs and into the middle, where she had the most room to move. Her enemy turned around and she slashed and hacked at the strong arm. The armor finally grabbed her and chucked her 5 feet, and she slid 3 more into a wall. The armor raised its foot to end her life entirely. It started to lower it, but before it reached Destiny, a shot rang out and the foot exploded. Destiny looked over the way the shot came and saw a male kid, about 5'4" tall jump down off a building. When he landed his hair flopped all around, which was brown and reaching to the tip of his nose. He landed on one knee, using the opposite handing to keep him up and in the other hand a sniper rifle. He was wearing a white shirt that said "pour the coffee and back away slowly" on the back. His dark blue jeans flapped around in the wind because they were so baggy. The kid stood up and clicked a button on his rifle, which destiny was sure is not on a normal rifle. She was right. Automatically, a sword, one part inside another appeared. It grew into three segments, three feet long. He twirled the gun around to hold on to the barrel and butt of the gun, which had rubber grips on them so he could. He shook the hair out of his eyes, which were a bluish-gray.

"Come on!" He taunted at the armor. Mad, the armor went towards him. The kid did a back flip when it got close, slicing the foot and destroying it. Destiny was surprised to see it floated with out the feet. The kid did a huge leap backwards away and nodded. Before Destiny could even wonder why he did it, a green glow surrounded Riku and Bryan. Riku's bone went back inside his leg and the cut was healed. She looked over to Bryan, and he was coming around, stirring a bit. A small orange ball flew down upon the armor. Stunned, then armor whirled around in pursuit of his enemy. Another male kid, about the same height as the first, jumped off a building, hanging in the air like he had telekinesis. His hair was (Dylan: Yeah! We're in! Caleb: Shut up man I'm typing the fanfiction!) black, and curled all around the top of his head. His hazel eyes seemed like there was a fire inside of them. He had on a black tsunami bomb shirt, and black pants, many chains clinking at the waist. The diamond stud in his left ear shimmered faintly in the moonlight. Smoke started to rise from his body. A small flame appeared on his right shoulder. The flame spread over his entire body in about one second. Destiny gasped. All the fire then went the palms of his hands. The kids face was expressionless. If destiny had to, it was a face that had some concentration in it. The kid put his right had in front of him, arm bent like it was wrapped around him, but there was about a foot from his stomach. His other hand did nearly the same exact thing around his back. He started spinning around. The fire created the resemblance of a galaxy. The fire went in a circle, disappearing before Brian, Riku, Destiny, and The other kid. Unfortunately for the armor, it didn't disappear before it. The fire hit it and destroyed the 3 remaining limbs. The kid stopped and landed like the first, right next to him. The two high fived each other and the second kid looked at destiny. He cocked his head towards the armor.

"Kill it girl!" The first one said. Destiny, who was so confused right now, nodded and dumbly faced the armor. It didn't look quite so scary without its limbs. Destiny froze. After seeing that, she felt stupid to fight as she did. The armor flipped around, the bottom end facing towards her the head on top to see. A huge purple ball formed. Before she could do anything, it fired. She stood still, her face pure terror. She has to die and Keep coming back? Just to die again. She shut her eyes. The pain never came. _It killed me so fast I never felt it? _She thought. She opened her eyes, ready to see that man again. He wasn't there. As far as she could tell, she never died. A faint blue glimmer was around her. It disappeared. She looked around. The second kid lowered his hand. He was smiling slightly and shaking his head. He cocked his head again. Destiny nodded and ran towards the armor. It spun around and knocked her down. It got ready to slam her but a small object flew through the air. She saw an arrow that went through the image on the armor, all the way to the feathers.

"You need to be taught how to fight or anything?" The first kid said. She looked over to see the second kid with a black bow in his hands. He magically produced another arrow and put it on the string. He drew it back and held it. There was a clang. Destiny turned back to see that the armor had fallen.

"Let's make sure?" The second asked. The first nodded. He shot one more arrow. The armor finally disappeared. They walked toward destiny.

"What's your name?" The first asked.

"D-destiny?" Destiny stuttered, afraid of the people. They laughed.

"Don't worry about us. We won't hurt you. You saw us. We attack heartless, and help people, especially the key bearer." The second said. The last bit struck as surprising to destiny. She looked down at the key.

"What do you know about this?" Destiny asked.

"A lot, but maybe my brother can explain more." The first one said.

"Wait, you never even introduced yourself!" Riku said stepping up.

"Riku! You're ok!" Destiny shouted.

"What ever happened? I remember falling, and then nothing. I wake up and these two people are here, and there's no armor!" He shouted.

"We saved her. I am an expert at sniping," The first said and raised his gun. "And sword combat." He clicked the button. The sword came out.

"And I am a wizard," the second said. "And a medium range expert" He held up the bow. "I'm Dylan, and this is Caleb" He said.

"How's Bryan doing?" Riku asked.

"Oh my god! Bryan!" Destiny shouted and turned around. Bryan was sitting up.

"I have a headache but I'm fine. I heard everything so no need to explain." He said.

"Good" Riku said as Bryan stood up and walked over.

"Well, you two get it, but I don't! How were you healed?" Destiny asked.

"As I said, I'm a wizard, I can heal!" Dylan said.

"Yeah, and now I have to take care of you two!" Riku said.

"Take care of us? I understand taking care of them two," Caleb said, pointing at destiny and Bryan. "I mean, Destiny never even hit it, and Bryan didn't do so hot either!"

"Now hold on, I was terrified of that thing, and can you blame me?" Destiny said. Dylan sighed.

"I guess we can't" Caleb said. "But we are much more powerful then we look, as Destiny has seen. Dylan's brother is cloud. He has been taught well. He has been taught in the art of the ninja's, and has taught me some as well. My brother, Leon, He might explain more. We can either leave, or go with you, and help you seal all the worlds."

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

'

Caleb: Yes a very crap ending. Whoopdi-do, I am Leon's brother but I guess I want to post this soon. I post slow as you see and please tell me if my chapters get bad at the ends so that I can fix that. Thanks!

Morgan: When do the last two (I think) Me and Nicole, come in?

Dylan: Caleb told you many times, Chapter five!

Caleb: I need some help from that readers. I was thinking of putting Yuna and Rikku in there, calling Rikku double k, so I give these five choices.

They fight for us.

I mention them, that's it.

They are killed.

They give us stuff like items and advice.

Another thing you think of.

Ok thanks for the help!


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb: ok, this was gonna be boring so I decided to put morgan and Nicole in early.

Morgan and Nicole: Yessssssss!

Dylan: but they have different names. Morgan is Kali and Nicole is Aradia.

Destiny: so why are you having a bunch of new characters coming in the fic?

Caleb: Because I'm having a bunch of friends in this. And family.

Destiny: I ain't family!

Caleb: I didn't say you now did I? Anyway, who's the random person to say the disclaimer?

Ricky: Me!

Caleb; Sure! You are now part of my author note crew. Everyone meet my friend Ricky! He will now say random stuff in the author notes and other crap. Do the disclaimer.

Ricky: what's a disclaimer?

Caleb: He also knows crap about fanfictions. A disclaimer is saying what you own and what you don't own.

Ricky: oh. Ok. Caleb doesn't own KH but if he did, Sora and Kairi would have kissed already. KH3 would also be out. Anyway, He owns Brian.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

…(where did I leave off? Ah got it!)

"Seal all the worlds? What the heck are you talking about?" Riku asked. Dylan opened his mouth

"You mean you have the key blade, and you have no idea what to do. Crap, we're going to have a hard time." He said.

"What do you think this is? A cruise? You could get killed or be a hero. What the crap is up! You need to be ready or else your fuc-" Caleb was saying, but before he finished his last word, a pink bunny appeared out of a black hole in the ground to his right, about 20 yards away. He turned and looked at it. It was pink, and fluffy. "uh-oh" He said. "Guys, we need to run." Everyone but Dylan looked at him like he was high. Bryan was the first to say their thoughts.

"Dude are you high? It's a deranged bunny. Its pink fluffy and cute. Why do we need to run?" No one explained why, but Dylan had fear written all over him, and followed Caleb's orders. He turned around and ran, ramming the right side of his body into a pole. He twisted and flipped onto the ground, landing uncouncious. Destiny, ignoring him, ran over to the bunny.

"It's so cute!" She said scratching behind it's ears. There was a loud bang and it's head flew off. Destiny jumped back. "What the hell?" She turned to see Caleb holding a smoking gun, his face straight.

"Get back" He said.

"Why? You just blew it's head off, why the crap should she listen to someone who's gone insane. I don't know what happened but it can't be that bad!" Riku shouted. Caleb just chuckled.

"It's for your own good" he lowered the weapon. "Why aren't there more of them?" He asked. As if on cue, a whole bunch of the bunnies, hundreds of them, popped out. Caleb's face became so fearful that he dropped the gun. It went off and a bullet sailed into space. Everyone was still puzzled. The rabbits all turned towards Caleb, and let out a loud hiss, showing their fangs.

"Vampire bunnies? Who the hell thought of vampire bunnies?" Riku shouted. (my sister actually)

"Who cares, but we need to kill them. Wait, are you're weapons holy blessed?" Caleb asked. He hit the button for his sword.

"No!" Everyone shouted.

"Crap! Fine, stay back, I can't bless it here, I'll fight but you can't do crap!" He said. All of a sudden a dagger came down from the sky, stabbing a bunny in the head. Another swiftly appeared in its throat. The bunny fell over. Another dagger went into another bunny's neck, and machine gun shot's cut off all the other neck skin, causing the head to fly off. Everyone turned around. The right girl has a punk style haircut, medium cut. Otherwise they were the same. Brown hair, emerald eyes, baggy black jeans with many chains (sick of the black jeans and chains yet?). A back and yellow corset made it a weird combination. A black light appeared in the rights handing, and when it disappeared, the daggers that killed the bunnies were there, but only two. The other person had two shiny Uzi's (machine hand guns).

"Yes! We have a chance!" Caleb shouted. Everyone but the two new comers looked t him weird.

"Why they just have cool weapons! They appeared out of no where, like you!" Riku shouted.

"We'll tell you later. Just know that this is Kali and Aradia." Caleb said. Then he gestured to the bunnies and said to the two newcomers. "Wondering why they were here. Let's go." And he rushed in. As he hacked with his sword, Kali and Aradia shot with great accuracy, never hitting Caleb. In between dagger throws, Kali grabbed a bottle of water and ran towards destiny.

"The key blade would be nice in this fight" She said pouring the water all over the weapon, hitting her hand a bit. Smoke rose from her hand. "Ow, ow, ow!" She took out a bottle of red water and poured it on her hand. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, demon water."

"What?" Destiny said.

"We'll explain later, just fight!" Aradia said. Bullets flying from her gun shook her whole body, but she could hold on. _That's not normal for a girl _Destiny thought. _She's not normal to be able to hold guns like that that easily_. The hilt of a dagger hit her lightly on the head, but it still gave her a bump. She naturally raised her hand to her head. She glared at Kali who smiled. Destiny rushed in towards the battle.

"So what are we supposed to do? Stand here and wait for something to attack us?" Brian asked. Automatically, a 2 more bottles of water were quickly thrown to them. Riku popped off the top and emptied the bottle on his weapon. Brian did the same. They both looked at each other, and nodded. Brian pulled his gloves tighter and Riku reloaded his weapon. They ran in, Brian swinging his hands expertly hitting heartless, and Riku firing away.

"Why are these things attacking us?" Destiny asked tiredly.

"Because of Kali and Aradia!" Caleb explained, a bit.

"Can you tell me in any better way so I would understand!" Destiny said angrily. An arrow shot out of nowhere, killing about 10 bunnies.

"Not really, not now" Someone said. Without turning around Caleb said

"Come on help us more!" A few more arrows and some fire sprang onto the field.

"You should have done something to wake me up!" He said back.

"Whatever just fight!" Riku shouted. A few more arrows reduced the number in half.

"Anything that would go fast would help!" Brian said.

"Ok!" Dylan said happily.

"Everyone off the field, any stray bunnies come to you wipe 'em out!" Caleb said and sprang away. Everyone else obeyed.

"I love this spell!" Dylan said.

"That's why we need everyone off the field!" Kali said. Out of the clouds came a huge ball of fire. It fell, right above the bunnies. Dylan saluted. When it landed it crated an effect similar to an h-bomb. Once again, it was just big enough to wipe out the bunnies but never hit the gang.

"Oh say can you see!" Aradia laughed.

"What?" Riku, Brian, and Destiny said in unison.

"That's America's theme song and the bomb is what America is, a place of war and big explosions!" Kali said.

"What's America?" Riku asked as he shot the last bunny.

"Oh right, this is traverse town, forgot." Aradia said. "We're going there on our journey! I want to play video games and"

"Video games" Dylan and Caleb said.

"Setting fire to fireworks factory!" Kali said.

"No!" Caleb said.

"Screw you!" Aradia said back to him.

"Yeah fireworks are fun!" Kali said.

"What are you guy's talking about?" Riku asked.

"Normal people, that's what they are, let's explain to them." Dylan said.

"Okay! You see, me and Aradia, we're demons! Daughters of the devil himself!" Kali said. Everyone's jaw dropped.

"The devil? Brian asked.

"Their cool guys, not evil, I mean they helped us. The Bunnies are like mercenaries hired to kill them, even though they can't, but it would still keep them in hell a while" Dylan explained.

"Ok? That's messed up." Riku said.

"It is but you'll get used to it. We did!" Caleb said.

"Yeah now let's get to Leon and have everything explained!" Brian demanded.

"Good idea." Aradia said. Everyone walked towards the hotels.

(zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz)

Caleb: is it good? I would like to know from someone except Dylan who keeps sending like two or three! R&R!


End file.
